The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to means for protecting electrical connections.
xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-type electrical connections or splices (also referred to as xe2x80x9cstubxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d-type connections) are often employed for motor connections. Such electrical connections may be exposed to dust, moisture and/or other corrosives. The electrical connections may also be subjected to mechanical impacts and/or vibration. It is, therefore, desirable to protect the connection from the surrounding environment.
One method of protecting an electrical motor connection includes applying a gummy adhesive tape around the connection. Another method includes placing a plastic cap over the connection and securing the cap in place by wrapping an adhesive tape around the cap and connection cables. Yet another method includes placing a plastic cap over the connection and securing the cap in place by inserting a pin through the cap (which may be provided with preformed holes) and between the cables. In each of the latter two methods, a relatively thin layer of grease may be used to facilitate pushing the cap over the connection. It is also known to apply mastic to a connection and wrap or heat shrink a cover over the connection and mastic.
While the foregoing methods provide some protection for V-type electrical connections, improved and more convenient protection is needed.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a connection protector kit for use with a plurality of electrical stub connections includes a cap defining an opening and having an interior wall defining a cavity. The cavity communicates with the opening. A separator insert defines an insert axis and includes a plurality of holding walls. Each of the holding walls is adapted to hold a respective one of the stub connections. A plurality of axially extending separator walls are interposed between adjacent ones of the holding walls. The cavity is adapted to receive the separator insert and the stub connections.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a protected electrical connection assembly includes a flexible cap defining an opening and having an interior wall defining a cavity. The cavity communicates with the opening. A separator insert is disposed in the cavity. The separator insert defines an insert axis and includes a plurality of holding walls. A plurality of axially extending separator walls are interposed between adjacent ones of the holding walls. A plurality of electrical stub connections extend through the opening. Each of the holding walls holds a respective one of the stub connections.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a separator insert for use with a plurality of electrical stub connections is provided. The separator insert defines an insert axis and includes a plurality of holding walls. Each of the holding walls is adapted to hold a respective one of the stub connections. A plurality of axially extending separator walls are interposed between adjacent ones of the holding walls.
According to method embodiments for the present invention, a method of protecting a plurality of electrical stub connections is provided. The method includes providing a separator insert defining an insert axis and including a plurality of axially extending holding walls. Each of the holding walls is adapted to hold a respective one of the stub connections. A plurality of separator walls are interposed between adjacent ones of the holding walls. Each of the stub connections is mounted on a respective one of the holding walls.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.